


The Huntress

by AmuraVasendiu



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Earth, Hunter - Freeform, The first Guardian, Warlock - Freeform, Warlords, fireteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuraVasendiu/pseuds/AmuraVasendiu
Summary: A newly risen Hunter named Auryon finds her way.
 
This is a small fanfic, of what I thought the first-ever Guardian would be like. It's not terribly descriptive, but, hey. Here ya go. In the future, I may do other works with Auryon, possibly rework her story as a more "modern" Guardian. I hope you all enjoy! :)





	

The first Guardian did not live long enough to know of her own kind. For years, it would be rare to even hear of the Risen, and by then, warlords had rooted deep in Earth’s soil.

The first Guardian did not know she was a Hunter. She did not know of Titans and Warlocks. It took many Ghosts centuries to find their Guardian. Some say, the difference between the first Risen and the modern Guardian was that her Light burned brighter.

Yet, the first Guardian sought enough knowledge to soothe a Warlock’s hunger, and she crept among the jagged cliffs of Venus long enough to sate a Hunter’s desire. She fought enough Fallen to satisfy any Titan’s fierce pleasure. For all of that, though, she still wore a cloak on her back. Her Ghost did not know of Hunters any more than she did, yet when he raised her, she wore a loosely fitting cowl around her throat.

Her first cloak was stolen off a Fallen captain’s body, in her eighth day of life. It was ragged by the time she tore it from its owner. When her Ghost asked why she fought the captain when she could have easily hidden, she replied, “I wanted his cloak.”

In her first month of life, she came across refugees. The rumors of other Risen had not yet come to pass. The age of Guardians was in its infancy still, and there weren’t enough of them to stick in the minds of the frightened. She hid her Ghost from them, and used the bones of the dead to barter for weapons. 

In her third month of life, she came across another Risen. He wore long clothes, and when he saw her Ghost, his eyes widened and he showed her his own. The first Guardian tilted up her chin and said, “What do you know of the northern wilderness?”

He examined her closely. “It is full of four-armed monsters, who slaughter every human they find. What do you know of the eastern countryside?”

“Humans seek shelter there. They are afraid.”

“I am Thuan. What is your name?”

She cocked her head. She had never had a name; when she went for weeks without speaking, she did not need one. “Auryon,” she said, after a pause. They bowed to each other, and exchanged farewells.

In her fifth month of life, she discovered, by accident, her Light ability. While locked in combat with a pair of captains, she felt electricity surging in her, and she could feel her nerve endings firing, dancing with the ecstasy of Light. Auryon’s knives almost guided themselves, quickly finding the captains’ throats and stomachs and faces. After they were dead, and the raging Light inside her was diminished, she felt tired. But worse, she felt hungry for more.

In her eighth month of life, Auryon came across more refugees. They whispered horror stories of warlords in the far east, by the frozen shores and beyond. By then she knew she ate far less than the average human, so she traded them meat and animal pelts in exchange for information and a needle and thread. After the humans’ bellies were full for the first time in weeks, she asked a young man, “Have you seen the four-armed creatures?”

The monsters killed his mother and baby sister, he answered. We are fleeing south to escape from them. Auryon thanked him, and moved deeper into the wild.  
In her eleventh month of life, the first Hunter discovered another Risen. While they exchanged stories over a late-night campfire, the stranger removed her helmet to reveal purple-gray skin and searingly blue eyes.

“I am Lucina. They call me Awoken,” she said, noticing Auryon’s scrutiny. “My kind lives deep in the solar system, in a place called the Reef.”

Auryon nodded, looking at her own sun-darkened fingers. “I have never met an Awoken before,” she admitted.

Lucina smiled. “Now you have,” was all she said. Tilting her head, she asked, “Do you have a name?”

Auryon did not like the flat look in the Risen’s eyes, so she said, “Peasants here call me the Huntress.”

Lucina nodded. “Pleasure to meet you, Huntress,” she said. When dawn came, they buried the ashes beneath frozen dirt, and parted ways. Auryon to the north, and Lucina to the east.

In the fifteenth month of life, Auryon heard the first rumors of the eastern warlords. Also in her fifteenth month of life, she scratched a line into her armor announcing her twenty-five thousandth kill, though she had long since stopped counting.

When reports grew more worrying, the first Guardian went east. There, she found pitiful settlements, guarded by wooden walls and mortal children pretending to be grown.

A fourteen-year-old girl denied her entrance to her warlord’s territory. In response, Auryon dragged her from her post, miles deep into the wilderness. When they came across a pack of roving Fallen, Auryon killed them, one by one, channeling her Light with a strength she hadn’t seen in months. She counted seventy-two dead, and scratched them in lines into her armor. Once she was done, she took the girl back to her post. The girl, a testament to her strength, did not cry or scream, only remained stone-faced while Auryon took her, killed, and returned her. But as they returned, and dusk fell, the girl offered her passage.

Auryon entered the warlord’s territory, and saw what horrors her own kind had delivered to these people. A dead man lay in the streets, half his face missing. Several children wept over him, and when she asked, they told her he had angered their lord, and so he used Light that burnt like fire to kill him.

Angered, Auryon stormed into the warlord’s chambers. There, sitting upon a tall metal throne, sat Thuan. He did not remember her, as he had seen many more Risen than she had; but she remembered him. When she confronted him, he merely smiled. She never forgot his next words.

“Why shouldn’t I be lord over all these humans? They are pitiful, and weak. I protect them from the creatures of the Dark. What stops me from taking one life as payment for the thousands I’ve saved?”

Auryon stared at the man, at this Risen whose mind had been twisted by the power his Ghost bestowed upon him. She slid her knives from their places on her hips, and killed him where he sat. The Risen man never saw her movements, for while he preached of his skills in battle, he had not fought Fallen in many months. His Ghost hovered over the body, and Auryon told it, “No. Find another wielder of Light, little spark; this one has been corrupted and his Light turned black.”

Stories were told for months afterward, how Auryon led three thousand, seven hundred and two people in the dead of winter to where the Traveler lay. It was a difficult journey, and took many months, but Auryon lost only one; an old woman, who passed in her sleep. The rest, she protected. Stories told of a legendary Risen called the Huntress, who wielded the Light and kept two Ghosts at her side. Other warlords learned to fear her, for she toppled many other regimes, killing their warlords and delivering their people to a large settlement. Once there, she released Thuan’s Ghost, and told it, “Seek out a new soul to guard the world, spark. We will need it.” In the centuries to come, the place she brought the humans would be named the Last City, but its walls were merely a distant dream. 

As years passed, the Iron Lords rose, and ended the warlords once and for all. She fought beside them many times, but no one ever knew the name of the Huntress.  
In her seventh year of life, Auryon found a group of Risen intent on ending the Darkness. With her, they made six. While many believe this is the first recorded fireteam, none know. Fifty-seven years after the formation of Auryon’s team, they were last heard of as they prepared for a journey into the stars.


End file.
